Lips Of An Angel
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: This story is based in Season 6 and it is not a song fic. What if Hannah said yes to Booth when he proposed?
1. Wedding

What if Hannah said yes when Booth proposed?

I know it's been a few seasons but I got this inspiration from the song 'Lips Of An Angel' By Hinder and I was currently rewatching season 6. :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you need to ask?

* * *

Booth's POV...

I stood in full length mirror that belonged to Hannah while I subconsciously fixed my bow tie when Angela came into view with a stoney look on her face. Everyone had to know what I wasn't going to stay hooked on Bones forever, right? "She's not coming...is she," I stated, I know it sounded like a question but it wasn't. I didn't expect her to show up here, religion isn't her thing and I had just broke her heart. "Angela, She didn't even call to say good luck or send a congradulations," I said turning around to face her.

"You know why Booth. Brennan is strong but...a person can only be so strong. I hope you get what I'm implying," Angela said as she let her pregnant self fall to the bed. "Brennan loves you Booth and it took a large city, three small towns and Hannah coming to town to finally admit. Not just to herself but to you," She said, and I felt the color drain from my face as the pregnant artist started to explain to me how Bones has been.

"Bren is hurt, a lot. I went to see her before coming here, to talk her into making an appearance. She just...sat there. Staring at the blank t.v, a carton of ice cream in her hands. She wouldn't even talk to me," Angela told me and I could hear the pain in her voice. "I never seen her like this before Booth. Whatever you did, or said. It broke her, like literally. Her usual rational brain, isn't there anymore. I'm going back there tomorrow to see if I can get her to speak but...I don't think I'm ever getting her to speak to me until she's ready to build those walls she finally let down."

"Angela. I get it, she's hurt but so was I when she rejected me. I didn't act like this when she broke my heart. I picked up the pieces and acted like it never happened," I said, as anger took over me. She just shook her head.

"You're not like her though Booth. You had months to figure out that you were in love with her, but you only gave her what, 5 minutes? Then gave her an ultimatium. Tell you, she's in love with you or you'll have to move on," Angela whispered before her little struggle in getting up.

"I'm not like her, I know that. There's no one out there like Bones besides Bones, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less," I defended and the sickening laugh of Jack from the door made me jump. "How torn apart was she?" I asked, finally understanding that Bones would never know how to handle this level of heartbreak. That I did sort of give her 10 minutes to figure out how she felt.

"So torn apart that I seen a letter that she has written to the jeffersonian. More then likely for a leave of absense or her registation," Angela said and turned for the door. She wobbled out of the room and I turned to look at myself in the mirror once again before making the final decision. If Bones won't come see me, I'll go see her.

"Tell Hannah I'm going to be 10 minutes late. I need to make a stop somewhere," I told her, grabbing my jacket and running out of my apartment, throwing the keys at Cam, not voicing to her that she is to lock the doors when they leave.

I run down the stairs because the elevator is too slow, and I run to my car. I get in and rush off towards Bones' house. When I see that her car is still in the driveway I smile and get out of my own car. I slowly make my way to her front door and knock. I listen as the TV switches off and the soft clicks of the locks unlocking. The door swings open and there stood Bones in a pair of loose sweats and a black tanktop. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at me in shock.

"To see you. I heard that you weren't speaking to anyone so I got concerned," I said and took a step into the house once she walked away from the door. Silently inviting me into her place. "Bones-"

"Don't call me Bones," She said, turning to sit on the couch. I looked at her, studying her and noticed that her skin was paler, and it looked as if she had lost some weight.

"I thought we got over you hating that I call you bones," I said sadly and took a seat on the arm of the sofa. "I came to see how you were though, how are you?" I asked her and she shrugged. Her face not betraying her, unlike her eyes that held all the pain that she was feeling.

"I'm fine, it was...irrational for me to say I loved you when I know that it's just a release of chemicals in the brain. It was stupid and...I'll never make that mistake again of telling someone I love them. Love doesn't exist," She said and that was like a dagger to the heart. Her walls were already built but I should have expected that when I came to see her.

"Why aren't you going to the wedding?" I ask her, my curiosity still peaked at that.

"I don't believe in God or a marriage Booth. You know that," She said and I swore I saw the doubt in her eyes unlike the rest of the times she said that to me. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "I'm taking a leave of absence. I'm taking sometime to work on my next book. My publishers think it'll bring me in twice as much as what my last one did," She said as she played with the hem of the blanket she had drapped over her legs.

"So...I have to deal with Daisy and the other squinterns? Without you around?" I asked and she nodded. "Why? You love crime!" I exclaimed.

"I started in crime because you asked and I, I got interested. I lost sight of what I really started anthropology for...for the history. To look at ancient remains," She told me and it felt as if my world had came crashing down while realization hit me. She stopped what she loved to start a career in crime for me. She gave up something she loved for me. "Booth, go get married. I'll see you in 8 months," She said and walked me to the door. As I felt the door close behind me I felt the need to cry. Cry like I did the night that I came home after she broke my heart.

It was like I was staring at a stranger in there. 8 months? What about social calls? Am I not even her friend anymore?

* * *

A/N: Okay that is the first chapter. I don't know about this but I like the idea of it.


	2. She Doesn't Have To Know

Brennan's POV...

It's been a month since the wedding and I've done nothing but write, that was until I got a phone call from Angela. "Brennan," I said, answer the annoying thing that interupted me from finishing the 13th chapter of my book. "Oh Hi Angela, it's nice to hear from you," I said, pushing myself off my chair and walking to my couch.

"Listen, sweetie. I'm almost ready to go into labor and I want you to be there when little Michael is born," She told me and I smiled at the womans voice on the other line.

"I'll be there. Don't worry," I told her and looked at the clock 3:30. "How's everything back there?" I asked her, since I've been gone. I've gained some social skills.

"It's fine here. Booth misses you. He actually got the liasion position terminated until you come back. I guess he got annoyed by Daisy or another intern," Angela laughed and I laughed with her. That was the first time I heard that name since I left. "When do you think you'll be returning? I mean, I'm even thinking of leaving for a bit. I'm sort of sick of Daisy and Dr. Edison," Angela said, her tone serious like it use to get when she talked about leaving the lab except this held more sadness then it usually was.

"For you and little Michael. Tomorrow. The lab? When I feel like it. I really don't want to work with Booth right now and I'm pretty sure Hannah wouldn't want me around him. Especially after I told Booth...I didn't want to have any regrets. Implying I wanted to start a relationship with him," I said, an annoyed tone coming into my voice. "I was so stupid Ange. How could I do that?"

"Because you love him. Love makes you stupid sweetie," Angela said, I could hear her let out a small grunt and I knew it wasn't of pleasure but of pain. "Listen. I think my contractions just started. I have to go," She said, I listned as she took a sharp intake of breathe before hanging up on me.

I put my phone down and walked over to my computer. I lied about being away. I know I'm not the best liar but over the phone anyone is a good liar. I sighed and sat in front of my computer, finishing up the 13th chapter of my latest book. The last words I wrote seemed a little harsh but they needed to be.

"ANDY!" Kathy screamed as the EMT's surrounded around him, tears streaming down her face. It was like everything was in slow motion as they stopped working on him. Then suddenly the world stood still for Kathy, the words leaving one of the EMT's mouth.

"We're sorry but there was nothing we could do for him."

I closed my eyes as I looked at my last words once more and back spaced the chapter. There was no way I was going to be able to kill Andy. Even if I needed to move on, this wasn't going to work. Killing him would mean killing the series...slightly. I know I could always pick up another kind of book but I pretty much lived off this series. The Kathy and Andy duo got people wanting more and anticipating for the next book to come out.

I must have spent another 5 hours in front of my laptop because when I got the next phone call, it was around 12 AM. I didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D because it was more then likely from Hodgins or Angela. "Brennan," I said into the phone. Hopeful for the news that I knew I would hear sooner or later.

"Hey, Bones..." He whispered, I sat straight up in my seat upon hearing his voice. I haven't heard it in so long and after not hearing it, I can tell the passion that use to be in it was gone. I can tell how tired he was and I can also tell that he was desperate. For what, is beyond me. "Listen, I just needed to hear your voice," He said, his voice was a whisper and I knew why. Hannah was sleeping next to him, or in the bedroom. I sighed in frustration.

"You shouldn't be calling me Booth," I warn him, sitting back in my seat. No matter how much I want to hang up on him, ignore the fact that he's currently married but I just can't bring myself to do it. "Does...does she know you're calling me? Because if she doesn't then you should go," I tell him, I miss him. I miss him so much but I guess there's nothing I can do now. I still regret everything that I did that night in front of the Hoover building. I don't know why I made such an idiotic move and turned him down.

"I don't care if Hannah does or doesn't know Bones. I just...I miss you. It's boring around here and I don't-"

"You don't get to do this Booth. When I hang up this phone, you won't be calling me again to use me as an escape from your marriage life. I'm done. You can't do that anymore. You're married and that means something to you and I respect that. I'm sorry, but you made your choice." I said, I could hear my voice breaking and I did not care at this moment. He believed I was somewhere else and he couldn't come running to me, that was a greatful feeling for me really. I could cry on the phone and he couldn't come to the rescue like he would wish.

"You told me you had to move on and you did just that Booth. Now, I need to move on and when you're calling me like you are it's just making it harder. You had 6 months to get over me, I barely had 2," I sighed in sadness. This couldn't be how I'm telling him all this. "I might not return to the crime unit. I might go back to historical remains so don't...don't expect to re-instate the liason positon and work with me when I return Jeffersonian," I tell him.

"I hate that I hurt you this bad," Booth said, I just smile to myself.

"Don't go beating yourself up...I mean, everyone leaves right? This time before you could leave me even as a friend...I left you," The warm tears fell down my face silently irritating my skin.

"I'm sorry."

"No...you're not," I told him. "Because if you were sorry, then you would have realized what Hannah was doing to me. You wouldn't have rubbed her in my face whatever chance you got. You wouldn't have sent me that invitation to the wedding via post office. You were never sorry, you were full of vengence and I forgive you, I have to go," I tell him and press the end button on my cell phone. I dropped my phone to the floor, pulling my legs to my chest as the hot tears slipped down my face. Booth was the one person I trusted with my life, but lately...I question it. A lot.

* * *

I sort of fixed up the last two chapters and the third is on the way.


	3. I'm Coming

Brennan's POV...

I woke up on the couch of my apartment and I sighed. I haven't been able to sleep in my own bed since I started my latest book. It's like my bedroom brought back bad memories, like it taunted me that I was to grow old, lonely and loveless. I could really care less but, I just rather not be in there and have nightmares. I look around my apartment and take note of all the empty takeout boxes, wine bottles and beer cases. I close my eyes shut once again before getting up and stretching. My apartment was a mess and I don't have any motivation to clean up and take out the trash.

I get up off the couch and grab my cell phone, dialling Angela's number. "Hey," Came a strained voice, pain. "Sweetie, are you there?" She asked after I didn't reply.

"I'm almost to the hospital, I'll see you in a little bit," I told her, and I heard the sigh of relief and the distant yelling of Hodign's in pain. "Torturing Jack?" I ask and she just laughs. The difference a month could do with my humor and way I talk to people.

"The asshole did this to me...I'll see you in a little bit," She said before the line went dead. Angela's in labor and this is the first time I've made an appearence in public since Booth's wedding. Maybe letting everyone know I'm in town isn't such a good idea. As I leave my apartment I sigh as I hear my neighbors arguing again about the stupidest thing, like, who's cleaning the dishes.

I walk out into the parking lot of my apartment and get in my silver car, it's like nothing I haven't done before. I've drove to the Founding Father's when Booth is at work to have a beer or two, I've gone to the diner late at night just for a decent meal and I've gone to the reflecting pool for coffee when I knew Booth wasn't going to show up there, but this time, I'm not avoiding him when I'm out in public. I'm practically running straight to him.

I pull out of my parking lot and turn the radio on. A song called ' More Like Her' by Miranda Lambert came on, I'm not a music shamer. I actually liked her music so I turned up the volume. Tears spiked in my eyes as I listen to the lyrics of the song.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way  
__She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
__She understands she don't let go of anything  
__Even when the pain gets really bad  
__Guess I should've been more like that_

Hannah is naturally beautiful, from her personality to her looks. She's what any guy would describe as the perfect girl, while yeah I'm beautiful but people call me a cold fish. I'm horrible with people and usually insult people without even realizing it. I usually yell to the point I'm up close in his face when I'm mad at him, while Hannah tried to keep from getting mad at him. I've never actually heard of them getting mad at each other. She understands when he works late and tries to take care of her, while I don't even get why he thinks I can't take care of myself. I've done it for nearly 35 years.

_You had it all for a pretty little while  
__And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
__You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
__Then you realized you wanted what you had  
__I guess I should've been more like that_

He had everything he wanted with other girls but he was stuck with me until I told him I couldn't do it. He always made sure I was happy, even if he was the one in pain. Physical or emotion pain, he'd always take the blow. He took a chance on going after my heart, my heart that has had nothing but blow after blow, filled with cuts that never fully healed, then he realized his potiental and went after the complete opposite. Malibu Barbie as Angela calls her. I knew I was nothing more then a...phase.

_I should have held on to my pride  
__I should have never let you lie  
__I guess you got what you deserved  
__I guess I should've been more like her_

_Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
__You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
__It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
__You love her and she loves you with all she has  
__I guess I should've been more like that_

She's stronger then I am and that's for sure, she's seen the war scene, she's done all these dangerous things without a safety net while I only did them because I knew I had Booth behind me, ready to shoot if I needed him to. She's able to forgive him, forgive anyone while I have troubles even trusting anyone.

I let out a breath I've been holding and changed the station, I couldn't have any one suspecting that I was crying before I walk into the hospital. I blink a few times to keep the tears at bay and I take a few, calming deep breath's and I had control again. I pulled into the parking lot and as soon as I did, I spotted Booth's FBI Issued SUV parked nearly right next to the door. Time to face the music.

Time to face the man I ran away from, Time to face everyone who has no clue why I went away. Time to face everything I've tried to ignore. I park three spaces away from Booth's SUV and get out. I lock the car as I walk towards the door, I always turn around when I get in front of it but then I thought of how disappointed Angela would be if I didn't show up for the birth of their son. I went in and walked up to the front desk, asking for Angela Montenagro-Hodgins. She directed me to the third floor.

I got into the elevator and closed my eyes. I knew I was going to run into everyone, and I'm not too sure I'm ready for that. Not after just one month. When the elevator doors opened, so did my eyes. Everyone sat in the waiting room. Cam, Arastoo, Michelle, Mr. Bray, Nigel, Booth, Hannah and Parker? What was- "Dr. Bones!" His voice broke through my thoughts and I looked to the voice of him. I smiled at the little Booth. "Dad told me you weren't coming...he said you went away for a while," He said, his eyes filled with heart break.

"I came for Angela. She called me yesterday and I got the first flight out of where I was," I told him, I took a seat next to the little boy and he just went on talking to me. I felt Booth's eyes on me but I ignored them. I didn't need to talk to him. I didn't even need to explain myself to anyone in the room, but I did need to explain myself to Parker. Parker had the heart of the innocent and he didn't understand what was going on around him.

"Hey Bones," His voice said, I looked up at him and nodded my head towards him. I wasn't going to interupt the story that Parker was telling me. I could tell that me not talking to him, hurt him but at that moment, I didn't care.

"Mom's planning on moving us to England," Parker finished, and my face was full of confusion.

"How do you feel about this?" I ask him and he just shrugs. "I don't want to go but...I think it'd be better then staying here," He said, and looked to Hannah, then back at me. "I don't really like Hannah," He whispered and I felt bad for this boy. His father married a woman his son didn't like.

"It'll get better, I promise," I told him and he just smiled at me. A smile that told a thousand words to me but nothing to anyone else in the room. usic.


	4. Michael

Booth's POV...

I watched how Parker and Bones were talking and suddenly there conversation got quiet. Bones' eyes went to Hannah and she whispered something to Parker. I sighed, I never thought that my son would rather talk to my ex-partner then me or Hannah. What Parker said next surprised me. "I don't think she really likes me either." Did Hannah not like Parker? I never did ask her, her thoughts on him. I just assumed after they went to the Zoo together that they were fine with each other. I never questioned them.

"Is there a Temperance Brennan out here? Mrs. Montenagro-Hodgins is asking for her," A doctor said coming out, Bones stood up and followed her into the room. The eyes of everyone in the room fell on me, including Hannah's. I reached over and took her hand in mine. She never understood why I came here when I haven't talked to any of them in a month. She thought we weren't friends anymore, but really I came because they are still my friends. They are my family.

"Cam, can you watch Parker? I'm going for some air," I said after a moment and got up, Cam nodded and I made my way towards the elevator. I don't understand how this could happen. My son isn't thrilled about going to England but he's happy to go, to get away from Hannah and me. I sigh as I approach the elevator, I hear heels behind me and I knew that Hannah was following me.

"Still trust her with you kid after her completely icing you out?" Hannah asked, once the elevator doors closed. I nodded not wanting to talk, I wasn't even sure if she seen me nod but I couldn't speak at this moment. I just laid eyes on Bones and her appearance scared me. She lost weight to the point where I know it's not healthy, her eyes were dark, her skin pale from no sun exposer, there were dark circles under her eyes from probably sleepless nights. Her clothing smelled like alcohol, and I was worried. "It was nice seeing Temperance today," Hannah said, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah it was. I'm worried about her, she doesn't look healthy," I said, voicing my concerns to my wife.

"She doesn't but, she's a grown woman Seeley. She should know how to take care of herself," Hannah said proudly. I knew that she should be able to take care of herself and she probably would if she wasn't so busy all the time. But now I guess she doesn't care.

* 5 Hours Later *

It's late at night and we're all sat in the waiting room when Jack emerges from the delivery room holding a small bundle of blue. "Came say Hi too Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins," Jack said with a smile and everyone's eyes with to Nigel. Who looked as shocked as everyone else. "Yes, we gave him part of you," Jack said and Nigel had a small blush appear on his face. I smiled and laughed along with the crowd. Hannah said back and watched as Jack passed the baby around to make sure it's held by everyone.

"You wanna hold him Hannah?" Jack asked, I'm sure just to be nice. No one really likes Hannah and I can't hold it against them. I know why, and I'm sure she knows why they don't necassarily like her. She tries not to let it get to her but I can see the way it affects her. She feels like an outcast. All of these people are exceptional and really smart, and she can never understand them when they talk, where I can grasp what they're talking about most of the time.

"No I'm good," She said, rejecting it kindly. I sent her a sympathetic look before turning back to the group, and that's when I noticed that Bones was no where to be seen. I looked around the whole room and realized she wasn't even in the waiting room. I walked towards the room that Angela was currently resting in, I got close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"I don't...I don't know if I want to come back Ange. Yeah I love my job at the Jeffersonian, I just don't want to work with him. Knowing she's around," Bones spoke, you could hear the sadness in her voice and I felt my chest tighten.

"Booth shouldn't be the reason you give up what you love to do. Hannah shouldn't be the reason you give up the best partnership that the FBI has had since never, and you shouldn't let Hannah be the reason you and Booth end whatever friendship you've had," Angela told her and I felt a smile come upon my face. God love her, she's still trying to save whatever me and Bones had with Angela logic.

Brennan's POV...

Maybe Angela's right...maybe I should just forget about Hannah and come back and do what I love...even if it is with Booth.


	5. I'm Moving With MomGuess Who's Back!

Brennan's POV...

It got late and then I went home. I sigh wehn I went into my apartment, it was dark and cold like it is most nights. Like it is almost every other day that I've been home and locked out othe outside world. I throw my jacket to the couch and head straight to my fridge and grab a beer from it before clapsing onto my sofa in front of my blank T.V. Nothing ever went good for me. Losing Booth was my fault because of my fear for my own feelings. I don't get how I could be so...stupid but yet be so smart.

Booth was the only one that I knew I could turn too when the going would get tough. Booth was my best friend, he was the person I trusted with my life and now-

My home phone went off and I just ignored the ID becaues I knew for sure that it's going to be Booth. I'm done ignoring him, I'm just exhausted from hiding and I've come to the conclusion that Hannah shouldn't be the reason I leave the Jeffersonian and stop working with Booth. He should be the reason that we don't work together because I have done nothing wrong in this whole mess. It was always him who did something to screw whatever was going on around us, up.

"Hello," I said quietly into the phone. I didn't want to argue, I just wanted to talk to my best friend. "Oh..um. Sully," I said genuinely surprised.

"Hey Tempe," He said happily. I have no clue why he's calling me after what...3 years? 4 years. I clear my throat and think of what to say. "Why are you calling me? It's past 2 AM and you haven't contacted me in a long time," I tell him. I could hear his uneven breathing on the other line and then I got an idea.

What if I tried moving on too? I use to have this connection with Sully, I could have even fell in love with him but he left before I was about to figure it out. Why not give it another shot? "I'm happy you called though," I said, changing my tone of voice from annoyed to one of pure seduction.

"Oh and why's that?" Sully asked, his voice held confusion and maybe...a tone of flirtiness.

"I just missed you really. Life's been boring," I tell him, and I'm not lying because life really is boring and it's lead nothing but pain for the past few months. I need to get a move on, forget that I even fell in love with Booth. Maybe Sully could be the guy to make a change on my life.

Booth's POV...

When I left the hospital and me, Hannah and Parker made it to the apartment I smiled when I seen Bones get into her car. It made me feel that everything may really go back to normal, but it all came crumbling down when Parker mentioned England. "So...Dad. Will you come visit me when I'm in England or...will it be strictly phone calls? I mean, I already made Dr. Bones promise me to visit me while I'm away I just want to know if you will," The tone in his voice broke my heart. Did he really not trust me any more? Did he really think that he didn't mean as much to me as before?

"Of course buddy. Me and Hannah will be over to visit you whenever I can, and I'll even try and get you during your summer breaks," I promise him, but the look on his face said he didn't really want Hannah there. I don't understand what's with my son not liking Hannah, she's been nothing but nice to him from what I could tell.

"I sort of just want to see you," He said and I put my gaze on Hannah, she looked uncomfortable and like she's been kicked in the stomach.

"Um...we'll talk about this when we get home," I said and reached over to Hannah. Taking her hand in mine, I could feel it trembling under mine, even when I laced my fingers with her's it didn't stop shaking but then I noticed that she was crying. "I'll figure this out," I whisper to her and she nods, not giving much of an indication that I was whispering to her while Parker looked out the window. A lost look in his eyes.

When we pulled into the parking lot belonging to my apartment, it seemed that Parker couldn't wait to get out of the car. "What did I do, to make him hate me Seeley?" Hannah asked, her voice pleading with me to have some sort of answer and I couldn't give her one. "I...is it her? Is it because I'm not Temperance?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Parker's not having this sort of reaction to you because of Bones. I can promise you that, I'll get to the bottom of this," I tell her, I unbuckle my seatbelt and follow my son. I find him in the lobby sitting on one of the chairs. His cell phone pulled out and up to his ear.

"Yeah I know but...I think Dr. Bones needs to be happy, and dad can't do that anymore," He said pleading with whoever he was on the phone with. "I love my dad and I guess Hannah's okay but...Dr. Bones needs to be happy. I think...I want to move to England with you mom," He says and I realize he's talking to his mother. "Okay...I'll see you next weekend, Love you too," He says and when he hangs up he looks up and his eyes meet mine.

"I don't hate Hannah dad if that's what you're wondering. I just...She treats me like all of moms boyfriends, like I'm just some annoying little kid and well...Moms current boyfriend doesn't treat me like that. I need to be able to feel like I'm not an annoyance to the people around me," He said sadly and I sat down next to him, his facial expression was of a split expression. "I don't hate Hannah, I would never hate her because she makes you happy, but I don't want to make her feel obligated to like me."

* 2 months later *

It's been two months since Parker got on a plane and went to live with his mom and new step-dad. Two months since Bones came back to the Jeffersonian and I reinstated the liason position. Two months since Bones started seeing Sully again. It's like she's shut down again, She barely goes out for drinks with me after cases. It's late at night and I'm sitting in front of my blank T.V, a bottle of scotch on the coffee table. I've been like this since I got home around 5, normal time because Bones had a date with Sully.

I sigh and turn my phone in my hand, and close my eyes. I thought I was imagining it but the phone started ringing. I looked down at it and smiled at the caller ID. "Bones," I whisper, happy that she's calling me and then I heard it. The shakey breath's. "Bones...what's wrong?" I ask her but then the line goes dead.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

A/N: Review!


	6. The Other Woman

Booth's POV...

I got up off the couch, abandoning my place on the couch. I go to the room and wake up Hannah momentarily. "Somethings going down, I gotta head out," I whispered to her and she nodded, not really processing what I had told her. I grab my leather jacket off the hook and my keys from the bowl ontop of the counter. I pull my phone from my pocker and dial Bones' numher. No answer. What could be going on? Then I connected something, did Sully do somethign?

My phone started going off again once I got in the car. Bones. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, worried out of my mind for her. Bones does not just call me crying out of no where. I've never been this worried for her in forever. I wasn't even this worried when I knew that she was okay in Maluku with Daisy of anyone. "It's late Bones."

"Yeah, I know it's just...I don't know what to do. I've never seen him get this mad before Booth," Bones cried and I tensed, not sure if I wanted to know what she was crying about, and It's worrying me sick. "I never thought I'd ever be in this position but...he...he hit me," She said, and that's when I knew that this was not how it's suppose to be. "Whenever I talk about my job or bring up your name he gets mad and tonight I guess he was drinking and I made him snap when I brought your name up."

"Calling me would make this worse Bones," I tell her but her uneven breathing got me to put my SUV in drive. "But...be ready at the door. I'm coming to get you," I tell her and I hear her whimper, I never thought that Sully would be one to hit a woman. I have lost all my respect for him and he'll never gain it back. Hitting Bones is the worse thing he could have possibly done.

Brennan's POV...

I walk into my bedroom that I've occasionally been sharing with Sully and start throwing some clothes into a small tote bag. "Where do you think you're going?" Sully asks, waking up from his drunken slumber, clearly sober. I look at him and roll my eyes. "Where are you going Tempe?"

"Away from you...what ever we've had or didn't. I'm done being your stupid punching bag!" I yelled at him, probably a mistake because I watched as his eyes fogged over but what I didn't expect was for him to look at me and then look out the window. "I really wished we could have made this work but...you're just too angry," I tell him, another wave of tears over came me and I just watched Sully fall apart, he rushed out of the room and went to sit on the sofa. I took a deep breathe and tried to blink away the tears that were now becoming annoyance to me.

"I love you Tempe," Sully whispered, as I walked out and took a seat on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen Island.

"I don't love you," I whispered, staring at the marble countertop. My gaze fell on a photo of me and Booth, we were back working a case within the second year of our partnership. We were talking gracefully at the bar in founding father's with the gang but it seemed we were so caught up in each other we forgot about the rest of them.

"It was always him...wasn't it?" Sully asked, coming to stand behind me, I looked bad at Sully and sighed. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. It's clear that there's no getting over Booth. "Yeah...It was but it's clear as day I lost what was never mine huh? It's pathetic that I'm still in love with a man that's not in love with me," I said and Sully just shook his head. "I'm still in love with you aren't I?" Sully asked and I just let out a humorless laugh.

There was a knock on the door and I got up, I quickly went to answer it and when I did, there stood Booth. Anger evident on his face when he spotted Sully standing behind me like he lived in this apartment with me. "Do you think hitting girls is fun?" Booth asked, walking up to him and pushing him lightly. "Do you think beating your girlfriend because she's not always engaging in conversations that involve you is fun? Do you?" He asked, pushing him a little harder this time.

"So you called him huh?" Sully asked, his cold eyes calling on me.

"If you ever loved me you won't be this big of an asshole about this," I told Sully and then his eyes softened.

"If I ever loved you? I spent the last two months trying to get your love while you were busy loving another man. A married man at that!" Sully yelled, and I felt like I'd been punched in a gut. "At least I didn't fall in love with you," I sneered, walking out of my apartment. I dropped my bag next to my car, I knew I wouldn't have gotten out of there if Booth never showed up. Sully would have probably suddenly gotten angry and hit me again.

I look back at my apartment before throwing my bags in the back of my car. I'm not staying here.

Hannah's POV...

I crawled out of bed almost 20 minutes ago and watched Seeley speed off to go save his partner...once again. He didn't have to tell me that that was here he was head but I heard that phone call minutes ago, the one that got Seeley so worked up. I never realized until today...that there were always three people sleeping in my bed. I went to the closet and reached in the back of it pulling out a box that contained things that Seeley told me to never look at.

I couldn't do this anymore. I needed to know why he's only told me half stories then cut off. I pull the lid off of the box and there in that medium sized box were pictures, little antiques, and news letters. I never expected to find this, but then a brown box caught my eye. I pulled it out and opened it, there in the box sat a engagement ring with a diamond band and a round diamond setting the thing off. The ring was clearly expensive seeing as it was from Tiffany&amp;Co. I quickly put it back in the box and picked up a news paper.

'FBI Agent killed by a Mentally Ill Lady'. The picture on the page was of Seeley and that shocked me. He never said that he had once faked his death. I put it back and picked up a a photograph. It was from nearly a year ago and they were both looking into each other's eyes getting lost in the moment. I was always the other woman. I was never suppose to be here. I drop the photo back into the box and covered it up again. I put it back into the closet and shut it.

I just made it to the bed when I fell onto my side, I curled into a fetal position and the tears fell. How could I let myself marry a taken man?


	7. We Never Really Had A Chance

Brennan's POV...

I leaned my head against the cold window as the rain hit the roof. I drove away from my apartment after Booth showed up and since then I've been parked in front of Angela and Jack's house. I would never have guessed that my life would turn into this, me falling in love with Booth. Me rejecting Booth. Me realizing in order for me to be happy was to have Booth on more then a friendship or partnership. Me getting rejected by Booth, Booth getting married to Hannah. Me trying to love Sully again. Was I selfish for still wanting Booth knowing I can never have him the way I want him? I was shocked when a sob escaped my mouth and the tap on the window. "I traced your cell."

I let out a sigh and unlocked my car. I don't care if he see's how weak I am in this moment, because in all honesty. I felt weak, weaker then I have in years. I haven't felt this weak since the day of my last abusive foster home. "Why do you care so much?" I ask him, turning to look at the man that I usually looked to for strength but today I'm looking at for, for closure. "Because calling you tonight was a mistake. You being here in my car at...4 AM is a mistake. You have a beautiful wife at home waiting for you to come through that door; but instead you're here sitting with me."

"I don't think I ever moved-"

"No...no you don't get to do this Booth. You're married and I get it, you love her. I mean you never would have married Hannah if you didn't because you're a man of the heart and feelings while I've always been the brain one. I've always had to over analyze everything but maybe that's a good thing. You were so quick to move on when I told you that I couldn't risk our partnership. You were so quick. When you came home that night at the reflecting pool I was going to tell you that I was ready to give whatever we had a try. Then you showed me Hannah and I knew I couldn't do that. I was never really the one," I told him, and as soon as the words left my mouth I realized it was probably the worse thing I've ever done. "I just can't keep playing this game of love me, love me not because it's getting tiring. I can't keep waiting on you if you, I need to move on Booth. Maybe if I wasn't so caught up in you I might have been able to make it work with Sully."

"I don't want you to make it work with Sully Bones," Booth whispered and I closed my eyes, trying to stop my tears. It wasn't working, the water stung my eyes and I soon opened them to blink the tears away. "It was love Bones. I can promise you that. What I felt for you...was love," He told me. Who was he reassuring? Himself or me?

"Today I just don't care if it was or wasn't because we never really had a chance and we never will."

A/N: It's a short chapter because I didn't get to my laptop until like 10:30 and then I had to get ready for bed because up 6:30 for school! Sorry for how short, it's really just a filler chapter but I hope you all get the emotion.


	8. She Doesn't Have A Clue

Booth's POV...

I watched as Bones broke down for the second time this year, both times I'm the reason that she's in tears. "Angela told me that I was never as blind as I seemed and that was true. I always knew how I felt for you, it was always in the back of my mind. I tried to avoid it, I tried to tell myself I didn't. I really did, but some how you got me to admit it. Not only to myself, but to you, and Angela and most of my friends. I never felt so weak in my entire life. You make me weak and now...I understand the expression "Love Hurts" because it does. If this is what falling in love is like them I don't want to be in love," Bones cried as she stared out the window of her car. I wanted to reach over and take her in my arms but the glimer of my wedding band stopped me.

It taunted me, reminding me how much of a mess I've made. I really screwed up and I don't know how to fix everything. "Not all the time, it doesn't always hurt," I coaxed but she shook her head at my words. "But it does, every single time. Sully, he left and then there was you, and you got married. Please, tell me how love never hurt me," I couldn't reply to her, because she was telling the truth. Love never done her any good but it never done me any good either.

"I'm sorry," I told her and she let out a cold, emotionless laugh.

"I know you are and that's what makes hating you so much harder then anything I've ever done. I want to be mad at you, I want to hate you...but I can't," Bones said and she has every reason to hate me, but she doesn't and that's what I've always loved about her. Even when we were chest to chest, ready to kill each other angry at the other...she could never hate me and I could never hate her. "I guess the thing is...I need you to go," She whispered and this time I obeyed. I left the car and drove back to my apartment.

When I walked into the apartment it was quiet, but when I walked into the room. Hannah sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes an icy blue. "Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked her, pulling my wet t-shirt over my head and exchanging it for a dry one.

"I...I woke up wondering where you went and you weren't answering your phone so I got worried," She said and I nodded. I didn't have an explanation on where I was tonight because I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to tell her I was with a woman who I was once in love with and who is now in love with me. "Where were you?" She asked suddenly, catching me off guard. She was never one to ask questions so, I was a little shocked at how she seemed like she knew where I was.

"Sully...was hitting Bones and I went by. He got mad at me for showing up like I did and threw a couple punches at him. I then drove Bones to a Hotel so she could get a good nights sleep, I couldn't just leave here there so I stayed until she fell asleep," I explained, only half telling the truth because I honestly don't know how she'd take that me and Bones had a...not so heart to heart. I let her cry on my shoulder and be mad and hurt in front of me. I couldn't tell her how I was doubting our marriage and how I felt.

"Go back to sleep. I'll come in when I hear from Hacker," I lied and walked out to the living room.

Hannah's POV...

When the door closed I looked down at my hand and pulled my ring off. He lied to me, more then once. How could he think I didn't know he was lying? I'm a damn journalist, he should know that not many people can lie to me. I knew that not everyone could see through Seeley's lies but I could. I know Temperance could but...what really happened tonight? I got up and crept to the door, where I heard the soft speaking of Seeley to another person. "I have to whisper Bones. Hannah's in the room sleeping," He whispered into the phone and my breath caught in my throat. Why is he calling her at this ungodly hour?

"I get that you need to move on, I really do but...meet me at the diner tomorrow. Just for lunch and we'll talk about this. I can't have you hating me, I get that you want to. I mean you have every right to hate me but...you're my best friend," He said quietly. I cracked the door a little to listen more. "No...No Hannah thinks I'm up waiting for Hacker to call. I promise you, she doesn't know I'm talking to you."

I shut the door quietly and walk back to bed. I pull off the engagment ring that I kept on when I got married and put it on the bed stand. How am I going to tell him the big news? How was I going to tell him I'm pregnant when I can see that his heart isn't in this marriage, and never was? I never thought that I would be the one to sit here and cry over a man not loving me because I could usually pick up any man I wanted but...I'm married to this one and I actually wanted to start a family after 35 years of my life.

* * *

A:N/ So...Hannah's pregnant. Didn't see that coming did yuh! REVIEW!


	9. It Was Always You

Hannah's POV...

I woke up tired from my sleepless night and notice that I'm still alone in the bed. I crawl out of the bed and walk into the living room to see Seeley spread out on the couch, with the scratchy couch blanket cassed over him. "Seeley, baby wake up," I whisper, shaking him awake. He jumps out off of the couch like I was attacking him, but as soon as he recognizes his surroundings he sits back down. "Morning," I say, louder then I was waking him up.

I didn't know how to bring this topic up. Telling him that I'm pregnant. "Ever feel like this marriage was forced?" Seeley asked suddenly. "Like I was never fully here?" Where was this going? He better not be saying what I think he's saying.

Brennan's POV...

I woke up in my car and pulled out of the parking lot of Angela and Jack's town house and started towards the lab. I promised Booth I'd meet him at the diner around 10 because I wouldn't agree to lunch. I feel like lunch is his and Hannah's now and I wouldn't want to be the cause of there marriage falling apart even though I can tell that I'm not doing a good job at staying out of it but I'm doing my best to stop myself from my downward spiral from bring anyone else down with me.

I park my car in my normal spot then walked towards the doors of the Jeffersonian when I spotted Booth's SUV parked on the other side of the parking lot, and then I spotted him getting out of it and coming towards me. He looked like a mess, a big mess. "We weren't meeting until 10," I tell him, walking through the doors of the Jeffersonian. "I know...but, I think you should hear it from me and not Hannah or anybody else," Booth says to me, and I stop at my office door. I turn around and narrow my eyes at him.

"Hannah's pregnant," He tells me and I freeze. What? I couldn't say anything all I felt paralyzed. "She took a home pregnancy test last night and she told me this morning. I wanted more kids and I feel terrible for saying this but...that's the only thing keeping me married to her. We schedualed an appointment to make sure," He told me, but what caught my attention was that he had implied that he was going to be leaving her. I blinked a few times before processing what he was saying.

"You were going to leave her...for me?" I asked, completely confused on if I heard him right.

"I love you Bones. I don't know what I was thinking getting marrried, maybe I talked myself into marrying her because of knowing that she's not going to run when things get tough or because I made myself think I loved her, but I know that if she does turn out pregnant. It'll make me seem like the bad guy asking for a divorce," He told me and I opened my office door.

"Come to me after the appointment and we'll talk, but for now. Stay married and act like everythings fine," I told him. It took everything in me not to kiss him then and there but, I knew that was probably the worse thing I could do at this moment. But I guess Booth hand another idea. Instead of turning around and leaving like I expected him to, he took a step forward and pressed his lips to mine.


	10. Angela Knows

Booth's POV...

I don't know what came over me, all I know is one minute I'm telling her that Hannah may be pregnant and the next I'm pressing my lips against hers. Thankfully she didn't push me away and slap me. I smiled against her lips before deepening the kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck loosely pulling herself closer to me. I push her towards her office and stumble until we find the couch that's inside of it, our lips never leaving each others because we knew that if it did, it'd be the end of whatever we were doing. We were kissing on her couch when I heard a slight shriek come from the door. Bones jumped away from me and looked up to find Angela standing there looking like a fish out of water.

"It was-"

"It isn't-"

"Does Hannah know you're leaving her?" Angela asked, her eyes meeting mine and I look away from her. "What don't I know?" She asked after a look of shame washed over Bones' face. I shouldn't have put her in that position. What the hell was I thinking!?

"We don't know if he's leaving her yet," Bones said to her best friend before standing up and walking to her desk. Her eyes never once looking towards me. I already felt like shit for putting her through hell but this is not what I wanted. Having to break a woman because I couldn't love her right, because my heart belongs to someone else. What was I thinking getting involved with Hannah in the first place?

"Then what was with the makeout session?" Angela asked, a smirk on her face as she shut the office door.

"Hannah might be pregnant. For the life of me I hope she's not because I want to leave her but...I can't if she's pregnant. Parker went through the seperated parents thing and it is not happening to this child, if she is," I explained to Angela and the look that Angela gave me was a look that could kill. The same look she gave me the day of my wedding.

_"Do you Seeley Joseph Booth, take Hannah Katherine Burley, to be your beloved spouse, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Hannah and support her, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love her completely, to console and comfort her during difficult times, to laugh with her and to grieve with her, to share with her life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with her, and to cherish her, for as long as you both shall live?" Asked the Priest, I caught Angela's eyes from the corner and the glare was evident. If looks could kill I would be deal. _

"So you'll continue in a loveless marriage," Angela stated and it was a look of disappointment is what hurt me. "If you do stay married to her, don't expect me to be nice to her," Angela whispered and left the room. I looked to Bones and she had a look of heart break upon her face.

"Bones...You know I love you," I whisper, coming to stand in front of her desk. I get a nod in reply and she parted her lips as if to say something but then she shut them like she realized she shouldn't say anything. "I should never have invited Hannah to stay here. I know that now, because if I didn't ask her to stay I'd probably be with you right now. We may not be married but I'd be with you," I said sadly and her hand came out and covered mine.

"I love you too."

Those words made my heart stop. Those were the words that made me really thing, why would Hannah tell me she's pregnant right after I gave her the speach about how I feel like I haven't been giving her my 110%, that I've been distant and cold. I told her that maybe our marriage was a mistake. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. Here I have the woman of my dreams sitting in front of me, almost in tears telling me that she loves me and I can't even do what I've always wanted to do.

I can't take her in my arms and kiss her until tomorrow. I can't make love with her to prove to her that sex wasn't just sex. I can't do any of that because I'm married.

"We'll be alright okay Booth. I promise. We'll figure this out...we always do," She voiced, her voice small like a frightened child. Like a child unsure of themselves. I looked up at her and gave her a lopsided smile. We'd be okay, some how.

We sat there just staring at each other for a long time. It only seemed like a minute but when I heard Hannah's voice all through the Jeffersonian I knew that I had to find out the truth. I had to get this appointment over with because without knowing if Hannah is pregnant. I'll lose whatever I have a chance at with Bones. My soulmate. Bones was the one person who's put up with me for 6 years without a question. She even stayed in DC after Maluku islands for me even thought I had Hannah.

This is a mess.

"Oh, hey Temperance," Hannah said with a sweet smile towards Hannah. Bones continued to type on her computer acting like she didn't hear her. "Temperance," Hannah repeats. Bones must have realized that she wouldn't be able to ignore her.

"Sorry, hello," Bones said, a fake smile on her face as she looked towards Hannah.

"Have you told Temperance about the maybe good news?" Hannah asked with a bright smile and I nodded my head. "Isn't it great! Me and Seeley may be having a baby!" She said cheerfully and Bones just smiled along with her. I watched as Hannah tried to shove the fact that we might be having a kid together in Bones' face.

I close my eyes. "We should get going Hannah. Don't want to be late for that appointment," I tell her sternly and she looks at me shocked on how I reacted to her talking about our maybe kid. Hannah nodded and took my hand, we started to walk out of the office and I turned to look over my shoulder at Bones and we sent each other a small, hopeful smile.


	11. Pseudocyesis

Hannah's POV...

Me and Seeley walked into the hospital hand in hand, his hold was loose unlike it use to be. I get it, I get that me and him were never suppose to be a permanent thing now. The reason that Angela, Jack, Cam, Sweets and even Daisy looked at me like I never belonged there. I was caught in between a dance between two lovers but I never took the warning looks and now, here I am. Possibly pregnant with a man's child, a man that doesn't love me. I look towards Seeley only to see that I'm just hauling him along, he has this look of deep thought on his face and I know that if I was just his friend. I'd place a bet on what and who he was thinking about. "How's Temperance?" I ask suddenly, his eyes fall on me and I smile at him.

"She's doing fine, she didn't press charges on Sully and I get why. She loved the guy for a while and she knew that pressing charges on him wouldn't do any good because she bruised his ego. It'd just anger him even more," Seeley said to me. He said it as if he knew that she would never press charges on him, but the grimace that came when he said 'She loved the guy,' didn't go unnoticed by me. The look in his eye killed me.

"That's not what I was asking. You two never talked about the night she told you she wanted a chance with you. I was wondering how she was? I know that was so long ago but...I thought she was my friend and she barely says two words to me now," I speak, and he looks down at me with sad eyes. The shrug was as if he didn't know but the way his eyes were said he knew exactly how she was. "You two are best friends, of course you know how she is. Stop lying to me."

"Hannah I'm not lying. Me and Bones haven't been best friends since I came back from Afgahnistan, I should have known that the moment I came home that things would be different. I told her that they would be and...I hurt her, deeply. So, she doesn't talk to me anymore," Seeley told me, and I could tell from the upset and angry tone he used that he was telling the honest God truth. "Let's go check in," He said, voice hoarse as if he was holding back tears. He gave my hand a slight squeeze before letting it go. He gave me a forced smile and sat down, I smiled back and walked towards the receptionist's desk.

"Hannah Burley-Booth."

"You're here for an ultrasound, right?" The young nurse asked looking at me as if she didn't know how to do her job.

"No I'm here for a C.T, yes I'm here for an Ultrasound," I said and looked over my shoulder at Seeley, who sat in the hard chair looking at the wall opposite of him with a lost stony look on his face. It was as if his world had fallen apart and I was the cause. For his sake...I hoped that my pregnancy test was lying to me.

Brennan's POV...

I got up from where I was sitting and walk towards limbo, but it was the voice of Sully that stopped me. "What do you want Sully?" I ask breathlessly. I didn't want to argue and I didn't want to feel so scared.

"I'm sorry for the other night. I'm sorry, I should have guessed that you'd have moved on from me when I left. I left you and I didn't come back like I promised. I guess it's my fault that you fell for Booth but it's not your fault that he's married," He said, and I looked into his eyes and from the look. It was genuine. "He made the wrong choice you know? He should have chose you, you're the standard."

"Thanks Sully," I say and smile at him. "Friends?" I ask, and he nods.

"Friends, and I promise. If he ever hurts you like he did before...I'll kick his ass; But I guess I shouldn't be saying that saying as I hurt you more," He said and I just shook my head at him. He did hurt me, but he didn't hurt me as bad as Booth did. He may have left the bruises but he never left me the emotional and psycological pain that Booth did.

"You may have caused me pain, but Booth hurting me hurt more, then you hitting me," I told him and the confused look told me he didn't understand. "Meet me at the Diner for lunch and I'll explain. I need to get to work." Before I even realized what I was doing I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went towards the door for limbo.

Angela's POV...

I watched as Sully and Brennan had a small discussion and smiled a little. Maybe, just maybe if Hannah is pregnant. Brennan was able to be happy without the love of Booth. "What you looking at babe?" Hodgins said approaching me. I looked towards him and smiled.

"Brennan getting back on the horse," I said and pointed to the retreating form that belonged to Sully. "Maybe she and Booth weren't the big love story, maybe it was Brennan and Sully. The whole Sully leaves for the other side of the earth then returning only to tell Brennan she's still the one and only for him. It's romantic and refreshing."

"Dr. B deserves to be happy, I mean Booth was able to move on and be happy. Why can't she?" Hodgins says. Since Booth told Brennan he couldn't tell her he loved her back last year, Hodgins had gained a big protectiveness over my best friend. He saw how vulnerable she was and something inside him clicked. "He deserves everything that comes to him after what he did to her," He muttered before walking towards his office.

He was bitter towards Booth, he smiled and joked around with him so that Booth never suspected a thing but whenever his back was turn, Hodgins was calling him off and saying how much he'd like to hit him upside the head until he's not able to desipher up and down and left and right.

Booth's POV...

I took Hannah's hand once again as we made our way to the room where her ultrasound would be held. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Honestly...I hated myself for how much I hoped that the positive was a false one, but I hated myself most for hoping that Hannah was lying to me about the pregnancy test and that was why she was so weird with Bones this morning.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth," The doctor said with a genuine smile, I couldn't bring myself to say Hi to her so Hannah said Hello for both of us. I felt bad for giving her the cold shoulder but this wasn't her fault. The pregnancy wasn't her fault, I'm the one that forgot the condom. "So...you think you're pregnant right?"

"I took a home pregnancy test last night after few weeks for feeling nauseas and it came back positive," She explained and the doctor told her to lie back. The doctor applied the gel and set up the machine for the ultrasound. I couldn't look at the screen so I looked towards the pictures on the walls of the baby in a womans womb and the explanations on how the baby grows and how to know if your contractions are braxton hicks or the actual thing.

The hmm from the doctor made me look towards Hannah and her; the doctor had a scrunched up look on her face. "If you'll excuse me." Me and Hannah both nodded and I followed her out.

"Um...what's going on?" I ask, I must have scared her before she jumped.

"It seems that there is no fetal heart beat or any signs of a baby being born. Are you sure that your wife took that home pregnancy test?" She asks and I shake my head. "This is usually common in woman that can't get pregnant or has the repeat of miscarriages. It's called Pseudocyesis, or simply False Pregnancy. Is there any reason she may want to get pregnant?"

"Ah...she may, she may suspect that I'm leaving herm" I admit to the doctor.


	12. Letter

Booth's POV...

I left the hospital after me and Hannah had it out in the parking lot. I had never felt so betrayed in my entire life.

_"Hannah. HANNAH!" I yell towards her, she turns towards me. Her blue eyes filled with tears and tracks of mascara on her face. "Why were you faking this? How on earth did you expect this to play out when you knew I wasn't happy." Her eyes were painted with pain and I knew I was causing it, but she had to have seen the pain in my eyes and how she was the one causing the pain. "I did love you Hannah, and I do love you. I just will never love you like you want me to."_

_"Then what was the point of all of this? The relationship, the marriage when you knew that at one point you were never going to love me like you loved Temperance. Yeah, I know. I've heard the stories, I've seen the pictures and I have even heard you call her name in your sleep because you were having a dream about her!" Hannah yelled back at me. I looked her dead in the eye and after a moment I looked away. "Angela once told me I was like gasoline being poured on a flame. Dangerous, how true was that statement Seeley? HOW TRUE?!"_

_"As true as it is that the scar near my collarbone was because I stepped in front of a bullet to save Bones," I said simply to her and she shook her head at me. "I didn't know that our marriage was going to become this, I didn't even realize I still loved Bones that way until she sent me a letter, a god damn letter explaining to me why she wasn't at our wedding, why she wasn't around to watch her best friend go through her pregnancy," I explained and just like that all our fight was drained. _

_I didn't know. _

_"You didn't know," She breathed and I nodded. "I want to read the letter and...I promise you I'll be out of the apartment by tomorrow," She said and I nodded. Why fight for her to stay when I was going to leave her anyway. _

Hannah's POV...

I walked into the apartment with Seeley behind me, it took 5 minutes for him to get the letter that Temperance had sent him from wherever she was the day we got married. "Here, just...don't hate her too much after you read this." I nod my head and take the white envelope that had our home address and his name in the center.

_Booth,_

_I guess you're probably mad at why I wasn't there to see you start you're life with Hannah. I get that, I'm suppose to be you're best friend but the thing is...I couldn't have been there. You were moving on and I couldn't stand to see it. I want you to be happy, but I can't be there and watch you be happy with her. You remember that night outside Hoover when you said you needed to move on? I knew what you meant and I agreed only because was scared. I never thought you'd move on as fast as you did, I never thought you'd find 'the one' as fast as you did. _

_I'm hurt, but I'll adapt. I'll get over you eventually but I can't be there and get over you. You didn't have me around when you got over me. I'm sorry...if this hurts you, it hurts me too. That the smile that use to be reserved for me whenever I got a pop culture reference right, or when I gave you a confused look of something I claimed I didn't understand but did wasn't reserved for me anymore. That our after case drinks included me watching you and 'Barbie' as Angela calls her kiss and throw how you two have so much sex around like it's nothing._

_But here's the thing, I knew I couldn't be at your wedding because I knew that if I was there I would ruin your day. When the priest or preacher - whatever you had - said 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' I would had stood up and told you everything, but now that I know you two are in a bind I'm sending you this. I love you Seeley Booth and...I'd rather see you happy then miserable because I caused you too lose 'the one'. I knew I couldn't be at your wedding because you told me not to long ago out side of Hoover that you knew. That when you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years. And that it's always the guy who says, 'I knew.' I knew. You told me you knew right from the beginning and that you were that guy. That you were my guy, then 7 months later your in a serious relationship._

_How was I suppose to believe you actually loved me when you were able to get over me so fast, but I guess the answer to that is that you never did and I'm okay with that, just I need time. Time and Space. To get over this, to get over you, however long that may take. A month, two months. A year, but...I can't see you. _

_Tell Hannah I send my congradulations and that I'm sorry I can't be there. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Bones. _

_P.S: Don't look for me. _

I looked up to see Seeley on a stool in the kitchen with a beer in his hands and his phone in front of him. "You knew," I said, causing him to turn around. He squinted his eyes at me like one of the squints then realizes what I mean. "You told her you knew. Did you write her back?"

"I couldn't, no return address and she made it clear that I shouldn't be around her."

"But then she called right?" I asked and he shook his head. "I called her; I didn't expect her to pick up but we did. She yelled at me and cried, all because I made a mess of our lives," Seeley says and I nod my head.

"She loved you enough to let you go and you couldn't love her enough to let her move one, because you had to go after your right?" I asked sarcastically.

"No Hannah, I called to remind her that she still had a family to come back to. To remind her that even though I was married to you, she still had a friend in me," Seeley said sternly to me, the look in his eye almost scared me. "I did want her to move on but I didn't want her to forget her family because of what happened with Lauren Eames."

Brennan's POV...

I had identified three people before I decided that it was time for lunch. I left limbo and drove to the diner, as soon as I walked in I seen Sully sitting at the usual table. "Sully," I said with a small smile. He looked up at the sound of my voice and smiled.

"Temperance."

"Listen I-Sorry," I said and snapped open my phone. "Brennan," I said in a professional manner until I heard her voice.

"Temperance, me and Seeley are getting a divorce. He showed me the letter and told me everything. The first case, the mistletoe, the tumor, him taking a bullet for you quite literally. I'm staying at the apartment tonight so I can gather my things and he's staying at a hotel or something but go to him. Don't make this divorce pointless, please," Her voice pleaded, I can tell that she was crying from my end.

"Hannah," I looked towards Sully and gave him a sad look before standing up. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I gave him space, I gave him everything he needed to be with you 110%. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"I get it, I think...I always knew that there was more between you and Seeley then he ever told me but I chose to ignore it. I chose to ignore Angela's warning 'You're like gasoline to a flame, dangerous,' or the term that Cam and Angela used 'Worlds Longest Platonic love affair." I even chose to ignore the looks that Daisy gave me, I just didn't want to believe it," Hannah explained, I didn't know what to say. "He said he was going to look for you to tell you the news but I wanted to tell you first...I still see you as a friend Temperance and I wish you the best of luck."

With that the line went dead, I looked to Sully who was sitting patiently at the table. "I'm sorry Sully but somethings come up and I have to go," I said and he smiled at me like he knew.

"Go to him Temperance, be happy."

"Thanks."


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

A.N:

Listen I am so sorry for the long wait on the chapters. I've had a hard couple of months with a messy end of a friendship and depression but I'm back and slowly bring the story to a close. There will be maybe 5 more chapters, maybe even less. Hope you enjoy them once I get the next few written and reviews are welcomed along with Ideas.

SPOILER: A WEDDING IS SOON TO COME...VEGAS?


	14. Start of The Beginning

Brennan's POV...

I turned on my car and the radio turned on almost instantarily. I never once thought I'd be getting into my car to go to Booth, the one person I knew I could trust with my life and my heart. I stayed quiet till I heard the old song lyrics that I remember because it was so popular at the time it came out.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

I was humming along to it until I pulled into the parking lot that was belonged to Booth's apartment. I parked it in my normal parking space and just sat there listening to the music come through the radio. It was quite weird for me to sit in front of his apartment and feel unwelcomed. It was then that I realized how long it had been since I had been there. I took in a deep breath and grabbed my cell phone, I sent a quick text asking Booth if I could come up, I know he's probably not here from what Hannah told me but it was a good chance. _Of course - Booth _I smiled at it and got out of the car. I locked it and walked towards the door, but before I got there, Booth was stood in the lobby of the apartment building.

"I'm trying to book a hotel room for the night," He said covering the microphone. I nodded and looked around the lobby, it's been a while but what else could I do? He's had Hannah. "Of course, thank you!" He said into the phone before shutting it and turning to me. "We're free."

"We're free," I said with a crooked smile on my face. "I didn't think it would actually happen, I didn't think we were ever going to get our chance but-" I didn't process what had happened before next I knew I was pushed to the wall next to the elevators and Booth's pale lips pressed to mine.

Hannah's POV...

I walked down the stairs of the apartment building when I opened the door in the lobby. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there in the lobby was my ex-husband lip locked in a passionate kiss. "Oh my god," I didn't realize I had said it but it was apparently heard by the two in question. "I expect an invitation to the wedding," I said breathlessly. Temperance gave me a sympathetic smile because it was clear as day that she had already felt bad.

"It's okay Temperance...I should have known."

"No it is I, who am sorry. I shouldn't have even sent that letter," Temperance said to me and I smiled at her.

It was clear that today is the start of their lives together.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter...but it is worth it!


	15. Start of The Beginning

Brennan's POV...

I turned on my car and the radio turned on almost instantarily. I never once thought I'd be getting into my car to go to Booth, the one person I knew I could trust with my life and my heart. I stayed quiet till I heard the old song lyrics that I remember because it was so popular at the time it came out.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

I was humming along to it until I pulled into the parking lot that was belonged to Booth's apartment. I parked it in my normal parking space and just sat there listening to the music come through the radio. It was quite weird for me to sit in front of his apartment and feel unwelcomed. It was then that I realized how long it had been since I had been there. I took in a deep breath and grabbed my cell phone, I sent a quick text asking Booth if I could come up, I know he's probably not here from what Hannah told me but it was a good chance. _Of course - Booth _I smiled at it and got out of the car. I locked it and walked towards the door, but before I got there, Booth was stood in the lobby of the apartment building.

"I'm trying to book a hotel room for the night," He said covering the microphone. I nodded and looked around the lobby, it's been a while but what else could I do? He's had Hannah. "Of course, thank you!" He said into the phone before shutting it and turning to me. "We're free."

"We're free," I said with a crooked smile on my face. "I didn't think it would actually happen, I didn't think we were ever going to get our chance but-" I didn't process what had happened before next I knew I was pushed to the wall next to the elevators and Booth's pale lips pressed to mine.

Hannah's POV...

I walked down the stairs of the apartment building when I opened the door in the lobby. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there in the lobby was my ex-husband lip locked in a passionate kiss. "Oh my god," I didn't realize I had said it but it was apparently heard by the two in question. "I expect an invitation to the wedding," I said breathlessly. Temperance gave me a sympathetic smile because it was clear as day that she had already felt bad.

"It's okay Temperance...I should have known."

"No it is I, who am sorry. I shouldn't have even sent that letter," Temperance said to me and I smiled at her.

It was clear that today is the start of their lives together.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter...but it is worth it!


End file.
